Llámame Kanda
by AvengerWalker
Summary: Kanda está harto de que Lavi le diga "Yuu-chan", por lo cual no le queda más que darle un castigo. Kanda x Lavi sísí, Lavi UKE


Kanda no había creído tener que llegar a eso, pero era necesario.

Cada vez que se cruzaba con Lavi escuchaba un "Yuu ésto" "Yuu lo otro", y no lo soportaba.

Esta bien que le gustaba escuchar su dulce voz, pero nadie se metía con su nombre.

No le gustaba y nunca le gustaría que le dijeran "Yuu" y mucho menos en frente de cientos de personas que cada vez que los dos muchachos se encontraban era para líos.

Se detuvo frente a la habitación de Lavi y tocó la puerta.

Supuso que el pelirrojo no abriría, pero sucedió todo lo contrario.

El conejito abrió contento y, al verle, su sonrisa se ensanchó aún más.

Se lanzó casi sobre el otro abrazándole de manera asfixiánte, mientras gritaba con júbilo:

- ¡Yuu Chan Yuu Chan!

El samurai estiró los brazos y le empujó violentamente al interior de la habitación, a lo que el menor respondió con un semblante intrigado.

¿Qué le sucedía a Kanda?

Le vió cerrar la puerta y luego colocarle llave.

Oh, oh. Eso era peligroso.

Le vió darse vuelta, hasta que ambos pares de orbes se encontraron y comenzaron a mirarse fijamente.

Algo extraño brillaba en los ojos de Kanda.

Algo que Lavi no podía descifrar.

Y eso era aún más peligroso.

Poco a poco, Kanda fué acercandose al menor, como si de un cazador y su presa se tratasen.

Poco a poco, paso a paso lo fué acorralando contra el reespaldar de la cama, que estaba hecha de madera maciza.

Lavi se puso más colorado que su cabello mismo cuando la mano de Kanda se posó en su mejilla y le acarició con ternura (un gesto extraño en él, por cierto).

- Lavi... tengo algo que decirte...

A pesar de sonar a frase de película, al conejito se le cruzaron muchas cosas por la cabeza.

"Lavi, te quiero" no, era imposible. "Lavi, te amo" más imposible aún.

"Lavi, te admiro" impensable. "Lavi, quiero acostarme contigo" posible pero inexplicable.

Mientras el pelirrojo pensaba estas y otras tonterías más, Kanda se dedicó a desnudarle con la mirada.

Lamentaba no haberse fijado en el Bookman antes, ya que ahora que le veía más de cerca, notaba su delgado pero formado cuerpo, sus sonrojadas mejillas tiernas y sus redonditos y apetitosos labios.

Pensó que probarlos una vez no estaría mal, así que lo hizo.

Lentamente comenzó a acercar su rostro al del pelirrojo, quien seguía estando en otra.

Y bueno, siempre había sido "algo" distraído.

Fué cuando el pelirrojo sintió el aliento de Kanda acariciar su cuello cuando descubrió que lo tenía casi ensima, por lo cual intentó poner sus manos como escudo.

Pero no funcionó.

Simplemente, posó sus labios sobre los del menor y presionó suavemente.

El primer beso de Lavi, y aunque paresca raro, tierno.

Porque era un beso lento, un beso tierno, un beso que sólo Kanda sabía cómo darlo.

Pero aquello era una trampa, que comenzaba con un beso inocente.

Las manos de Kanda lograron colarse por debajo de la camisa de Lavi, quien al descubrir el engaño no hizo más que gemir y hacer un puchero con los labios.

Luego de lanzar la camisa a quién sabe donde, logró hacer que Lavi se quede quieto y se dedicó a morder y lamer sus pezones.

Y hasta que no estuvieron erectos, no paró.

Luego de asegurarse que estén bien duros, pasó a mordisquear su cuello, y ahí sus labios otra vez, para luego cambiar la ruta y dirigirse a su abdómen.

Ahí jugó con su ombligo todo lo que quiso, torturando al menor quien se mordía los labios para no gemir.

¿Quién iba a pensar siquiera que Yuu Kanda estaría haciendo el amor alguna vez con Lavi Bookman?

Recordó las palabras de su maestro, "un Bookman no tiene corazón", y decidió tirarlas por un caño.

¿De qué le servían?

De nada.

Se dejó manejar dócilmente por el mayor, ya que parecía tener mayor experiencia, además de que el pobre conejito escapatoria no tenía.

Ni siquiera supo el pelirrojo cuando desaparecieron sus pantalones, ni mucho menos cuando lo hizo su ropa interior, pero pronto se vió desnudo frente a una bestia hambrienta.

Vió sorprendido sus manos, las cuales ya comenzaban a desnudar a su compañero.

¿Cuando había comenzado él a participar del juego de Kanda?

Sin darle mucho incapié a esto, terminó de hacer su trabajo y le dejó desnudo, solo para sonrojarse mirando su hombría elevarse gustosa.

Así, Lavi terminó agarrándose de la pared de madera que yacía tras de él, como si intentara trasmitir todo el placer que sentía al recorrer la lengua de Kanda lentamente su miembro.

No paró de torturarlo hasta que disparó el esperado líquido blanco, espeso como de costumbre.

Algo acalorado, el pelirrojo intentó escapar otra vez, ya que aquella situación le asustaba.

Era la primera vez que le pasaba y con un hombre, ya que era de mirar más a las mujeres.

Sin embargo, Kanda no le dejó moverse.

- Te prometo que te gustará... -le susurró al oído luego de mordisquear los alrededores.

Depositando toda su confianza en el, Lavi se relajó y dejó que las manos de Kanda hicieran el trabajo.

- Yuuu... -gimió cuando el mayor comenzo a acariciar su trasero y a mover sus glúteos de forma circular.

- Kanda... -le corrigió el otro sin cesar los movimientos.

Con algo de miedo, Lavi observó como Kanda se masturbaba, pero sin llegar al orgasmo.

Algo curioso, estiró la mano hacia la virilidad del mayor, quien le miraba intrigado, como si quisiese saber qué intentaba el menor.

Acarició su textura y contorneó tremendo pedazo de carne con las manos, y pese a que se quedó con ganas de darle una probada y saborear su néctar, no pudo ser.

Como esperó en un momento, Kanda volteó su delicado cuerpo, sin dejar claro de acariciar su pecho, espalda, costillas y nalgas.

Lavi se desarmó, por supuesto, en gemidos y jadeos, y pedidos de atención.

Hubo un momento de silencio, en el cual nadie dijo nada.

No obstante, este fué roto muy pronto, cuando Kanda ingresó su miembro duro y palpitante dentro de la estrechísima cavidad de Lavi.

Como sabía hacerlo, se aguantó el dolor apretando con fuerza los párpados.

Intentó pensar en otras cosas, pero le fué posible.

Era como querer concentrarte en algo y que el dolor te siga para hacerte sufrir.

Finalmente, dejó escapar un gemido entrecortado de dolor.

Compadeciéndose de él, Kanda se dedicó a masajear y acariciar su virilidad, intentando distraerlo con el placer que sabía aquello le brindaba.

Cuando sintió a Lavi moverse un poco, aún con el en su interior, supo que era el momento.

Se tiró un poquito hacia atrás, sacando un poco su miembro, para luego ingresar nuevamente en el, de forma suave para no lastimar a su compañero.

Un hilillo de sangre escapó del interior de Lavi, demostración de que el menor acababa de perder la virginidad a manos de Yuu Kanda el samurai.

Las embestidas comenzaron a hacerse más y más presentes, ya que Kanda solía esperar a que Lavi recuperara el aliento.

De lento pasó a brutal, ya que cada movimiento excitaba aún más al pequeño.

El miembro de Kanda se habría paso entre aquellas paredes de carne que le aprisionaban, pero que le llevaban al placer buscado.

Por toda la noche, Kanda jugó, saboreó y hizo suyo a Lavi, quien se dejo cazar por aquel increíble samurai.

-Kanda... porfavor... házlo más rápido... -le apuró el otro escondiéndo el rostro, como si le diera vergüenza su pedido.

Y haciéndole caso, todo el caso del mundo, apuró la velocidad y los movimientos comenzaron a hacerse fuertes y más y más bruscos.

Siempre doblegándolo de placer.

Finalizado el acto y los jugueteos, Kanda miró fijamente a su compañero, quien aún intentaba recuperar el aliento.

El pelirrojo no sabía que decir, a pesar de que había mucho que explicar.

¿O no?

Kanda sonrió y apartó algunos cabellos rojos que se pegaban a sus mejillas, y fué cuando habló por primera vez en toda la noche.

- Llámame Kanda. O te prometo que esto se repetirá.

Y así como lo decía, lo podía cumplir.

Por eso, Lavi estaba seguro de que continuaría y nunca pararía de decirle "Yuu".


End file.
